


The Zoo (That's an Alternate Setting, Right?)

by GodlingCaptainChristina



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlingCaptainChristina/pseuds/GodlingCaptainChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguins are really cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zoo (That's an Alternate Setting, Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired and this is very late.  
> Side note- literally all of my exrweek has been AU, so what even, right?

Going to the zoo, in and of itself, is a giant fucking hassle. The heat, the drive, the tickets, the people. Enjolras has known people who lost their _minds_ at the zoo. Okay, that might be a slight exaggeration, but not by much. The point is that the zoo is dirty, packed, and overly expensive-

…and the only thing that George wanted to do for his birthday. 

“Dad, can we go see the penguins next?” At 5, George had already stopped calling Enjolras ‘Daddy’, but he still looked at his dads like they’d hung up the sun and stars. 

“The _penguins_?” Enjolras gasped. “You can’t go see the penguins yet, little bird!” Enjolras grabbed him up and swung around in a brief circle. When they stopped, he tucked the preschooler under his arm. “You need to get your birthday badge first.” 

The badge was large and sparkly, but George couldn’t have been happier if he’d tried. As expected, from weeks of babbling, George loved the penguins. Every time he saw a new bird, he lit up just a bit more. 

Both children loved the flamingos. 

Grantaire was just enjoying watching his family. After almost a decade of marriage, nine of those years spent with children, he should have been used to this level of affection and adoration inside of himself. Days like this served as reminders that he would never be done being amazed with his family, with his husband, with his children, with his life now, with the amount of love bubbling inside himself constantly. 

Enjolras curled closer to Anna and George, pointing at the elephants. Fucking Christ, Grantaire loved them so much. 

“Papa!” George shouted, all gaped-tooth smiles and wriggling excitement. “Papa, look at their _ears_! They’re so big!” 

Grantaire squatted down beside him and smiled. “Are they cooler than the penguins?”

Anna snorted. “As if.” She rolled her eyes at him, something she must have learned from Enjolras. 

George turned around to shout at her. 

Enjolras smiled at him.


End file.
